


Put to Rest

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Background Character Death, Community: 1-million-words, Corpses, Gen, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic, morgues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky packs up at the end of the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/solo-Ducky_zps37928759.jpg)

Ducky placed the rib cutters back into the sanitary bucket with a sigh. Then he watched as Gibbs led the two young men back to the elevator and up to the interrogation rooms to write out their confessions. Ducky continued to clean up, offering a quiet apology to the young man on the table. He disliked treating one of his guests so roughly, but it was necessary on occasion.

He and Gibbs had gotten quite good at this particular scheme over the years, though thankfully they had only needed to run it a dozen times. Ducky had never been particularly squeamish, but fortunately most young 'perps' were. Not the hardened black ops warriors, of course, but young men in over their head were particularly put off by the idea of their bodies being pulled apart after their deaths.

With another sigh, Ducky finished cleaning up and returned to his desk to put together his notes from the case. Another mystery solved, another John Doe named and put to rest, and another case closed.

It was a good day.


End file.
